Technical Field
The following relates generally to an improved impact wrench, and more generally relates to an improved impact wrench having dynamically tuned drive components, such as an anvil socket combination and corresponding method of optimizing the characteristic functionality thereof.
State of the Art
Impact tools, such as an impact wrench, are well known in the art. An impact wrench is one in which an output shaft or anvil is struck by a rotating mass or hammer.
The output shaft is typically coupled to a fastener engaging element, such as a socket, configured to connect with a fastener (e.g. bolt, screw, nut, etc.) to be tightened or loosened, and each strike of the hammer on the anvil applies torque to the fastener. Because of the nature of impact loading of an impact wrench compared to constant loading, such as a drill, an impact wrench can deliver higher torque to the fastener than a constant drive fastener driver.
Ordinarily, a socket is engaged with a polygonally-shaped mating portion of the anvil of an impact wrench, usually a square-shaped portion, and the socket is, in turn, coupled to a polygonally-shaped portion of a fastener, often having mating hex geometry. The socket commonly has a polygonal recess for receiving the polygonal portion of the fastener, thus resulting in a selectively secured mechanical connection. This connection or engagement of the socket to the fastener often affords some looseness allowing for ease of repeated and intended engagement and disengagement of the components because of tolerance clearances or gaps between the components, wherein the gaps can vary in dimension, possibly as a result of manufacturing variation, and affect the timing and/or a spring effect commonly associated with the transfer of energy from the socket to the fastener. Additionally, there is often also a spring effect between the ordinary square-shaped socket and anvil mating connection. Therefore, it is desirable to increase the amount of torque applied by the socket to overcome spring effect, to maximize energy transfer, to increase net effect, and to improve performance of the impact wrench.